


【all郎】分享的爱（半连载）伍

by wangxiaoyang



Category: all郎, all馕, 张九龄 - Fandom, 杨九郎 - Fandom, 龄馕
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxiaoyang/pseuds/wangxiaoyang





	【all郎】分享的爱（半连载）伍

攻：二爷，九春，壮壮，大林，9088,九良

受：九郎

大概就是……每人一篇，最后来个群P

勿上升正主，不然头打歪

今天的杨九郎到是睡了个自然醒

既没有突然扑倒自己身上的郭麒麟

也没有站在自己床边等着人醒就上的张云雷

他倒是轻松很多

一觉睡到了十点

杨九郎扳着指头算了算

今天应该是张九龄

可是他今天一直没有出来

也不知道是在筹备什么坏心思

杨九郎像往常一样

随随便便披个外套就下了楼

自己进了厨房搞了点吃的填饱肚子

打开电视打发时间来等张九龄的到来

杨九郎嘻嘻哈哈的看完动画片后换了台

“张总……”

电视里放着张九龄正在被采访的视频

杨九郎手里的薯片没拿稳掉了下来

“原来……是因为工作啊”

杨九郎扔了薯片

跳到沙发上开始“庆祝”

“哦！太好了！”

张九龄在工作

这就证明

杨九郎今天可以放假了

“我今天要干什么呢？”

杨九郎跌坐在沙发

伸出自己的手指在算自己可以玩多长时间

“我为什么不出去玩呢？！”

想到这里

杨九郎立马穿上拖鞋往楼上跑

“叮咚——”

刚刚踏上台阶的杨九郎愣了愣

这栋公寓是他们专门买的

每天只来一个人“照顾”他

要么就是在他睡着的时候阿姨来打扫卫生

这又会是谁呢

杨九郎揽了揽外套

去开了门

“谁啊”

“这是张总让我交给您的”

张九龄的助理低着头

把手里的盒子递给杨九郎

杨九郎接了过去

作势就要关门

却被他拦住

“张总还说，今天上午没能陪您他很抱歉”

“没有没有，我不伤心……不是……”

杨九郎连忙摆手

“张总说让我接您去见他”

“啊？”

“还，还让您戴上盒子里的东西”

助理站在门口

等着杨九郎去楼上换衣服

杨九郎不知道张九龄在搞什么

但是也只能照办

来到房间

杨九郎扯开盒子上的蝴蝶结

缓缓打开了盒子

在他看到盒子里装的东西后

猛地把盒子盖住

脸唰的就红了

杨九郎坐在床上

纠结了许久才再次打开盒子

里面放的是一套情趣内衣

旁边还有一张纸条

上面写着：“乖乖，我很期待你穿上的样子”

杨九郎撕了纸条

“啊啊啊！流氓！”

杨九郎趴到床上脸埋在两条胳膊里面

“杨先生，张总说让您快些”

助理的声音从楼下传来

“知道了——”

杨九郎认命

闭上眼睛从盒子里面拿出那件情趣内衣

这是一件连体内衣

稀少的布料勉强遮住胸前的两点和他的分身

杨九郎穿好之后发现

盒子里面还有好多小东西

他依次带好

却只剩一个绒球

不知道该怎么弄

杨九郎拿起绒球

发现他的下面写着一行字

“乖乖，这个是要塞进去的哦”

杨九郎把绒球转了过来

看到了藏在绒球后面的跳蛋

他瞬间明白了

“张九龄……”

杨九郎咬牙切齿的

他躺在床上

张开自己的腿

咬着牙把他推进自己的穴内

“嗯……呃……”

跳蛋被推了进去

只留一个绒球在外面

他披上刚刚的外套

把自己捂的严严实实的

助理带着杨九郎

来到了张九龄的公司

张九龄从电脑里看到杨九郎的到来

按动了手里的遥控器

杨九郎独自站在直通张九龄办公室的电梯里面

体内的玩具突然震动

杨九郎的腿一软

跌在电梯里面

“呃啊……”

杨九郎撑着电梯墙壁

皱着眉感受着体内的震动

电梯门忽然打开

张九龄走进电梯蹲下

张开双手把杨九郎抱个满怀

“乖乖，想我吗”

抱在杨九郎背后的手继续按着遥控器

把震动开到了最大

“嗯啊～唔……”

张九龄抱起杨九郎

把他放到沙发上

拿起桌上的头饰给他戴好

“唔，真好看”

杨九郎伸手摸了摸

是一个兔耳朵

原来这是一套兔女郎的情趣内衣啊

张九龄拉开杨九郎外套的拉链

“哇，我的乖乖穿上可真好看”

“别，别说了”

杨九郎粗气连连

“那做吧”

张九龄解开自己的西装裤

掏出那根巨物

“乖乖，他很想你哦，你想他吗”

“唔……”

杨九郎没有说话

只是轻轻的眨了眨眼睛

张九龄便认为是想的不行

张九龄笑的开心

他拉起杨九郎的双腿

让他的臀部悬空

手伸到下面

“啵”的一声

那个绒球脱离了杨九郎的身体

取而代之的是张九龄自己的分身

“啊～好，好满”

杨九郎的手抓着背后的真皮沙发

“嗯……乖乖的里面真美好”

张九龄捏住杨九郎胸前的凸起

一边揉捏一边操弄他的菊穴

“嗯～慢，慢点……唔啊……”

张九龄捏着杨九郎的腰

转过身去坐在沙发上

杨九郎就势跨坐在张九龄的身上

“乖，这次自己动……”

“啊～”

张九龄放开杨九郎

他的巨物也全部没入在杨九郎的穴里

顶到了最深处

杨九郎按着张九龄的胸膛

开始慢慢的上下晃动

菊穴紧咬着他的分身

“唔……乖乖的里面吸的好紧啊，让我的小九龄很舒服呢”

露骨的话传到杨九郎耳朵里

紧致的菊穴更加收紧

杨九郎的头向后仰去

被情趣内衣勒着的分身射出一滩精液

他的小腹那里变的黏腻起来

释放过后的杨九郎虚脱的趴在张九龄身上

“乖乖，太累了吗”

张九龄摸着杨九郎的后脑勺

“嗯啊……”

被杨九郎压在身下的张九龄慢慢运动起来

一下一下的

丝毫没有累的感觉


End file.
